Memorable
by TurtleBeans
Summary: There was a reason as to why Viktor strives to surprise people. Surprises were special. Shocking, exciting, memorable. That was all he wanted to be, after all, his time was far too short. AU where you, and only you, could see the day that you will die...as a horrifying reminder on your wrist. ViktorxYuuri / Viktuuri angst


**Yuri! on Ice is a property of Kubo-sensei. I am just a fan who wishes to share an idea. Please enjoy (though this is angst, hahaha) Author's note below!**

* * *

There was a reason as to why Viktor strives to surprise people. It could be through any manner possible, as long as he could achieve it. _Surprise._

Surprises were special. Shocking, exciting, heart-pounding.

Memorable.

That was all he wanted to be, after all, his time was far too short.

Viktor scoffed at the thought, remembering the day he found out what the date on his wrist signified. His mother was smiling at him kindly as she explained that the date on his wrist would be the day he will die. Nobody else could see it, and nobody else was supposed to know what was written- it would be rude and threatening. Oh the horror he felt when he realized he was going to die a day before his twenty-ninth birthday.

He was eight years old then.

Around the same time, he started ice skating. He was good at it, his mother told him. He was like an angel, gliding through glass, with wings unfurling the more he danced.

His mother was so surprised when she saw him do a triple axel perfectly on his first try.

She was so elated that shouting to everyone what her son had done, even going as far as calling his father to tell him about it. His mother told him that she'll never forget it, the surprise he gave her.

An idea sparked him at that moment.

* * *

The years passed by like a blur.

Viktor knew his element of surprise was declining rapidly. People were starting to expect him to do perfectly, just like he always had. Their congratulations turned into an "I knew you would win again" from a "Congratulations on another exciting performance". The thought put him off far more than it should have.

He no longer had inspiration, and he only had a little over a year left.

In his frustration, he threw his dog's hard chew toy at the glass encasing his numerous gold medals and awards. Luckily for him, the glass was tougher than it looked, only acquiring a long, diagonal crack where he hit it (deep it his heart, he wanted it to shatter into a million pieces, just so he could release a bit of his grief)

Would people come to forget him once he is gone? Did he do enough to become part of history?

He felt like crying. This was not what he had in mind. He wanted to die, giving the crowd the greatest finale. A performance that would make history. What he wanted was a dance that no one would ever forget.

And here he was, throwing his poor Makkachin's toys everywhere in annoyance.

His phone buzzed like crazy from the side table of his couch... for the umpteenth time today.

Viktor sighed. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment, and would love to avoid looking at anything about him that has caused such a commotion.

He checked his phone, only to find out that he has around a couple of hundred-thousands of notifications from every social media account he were dozens of messages from a number of his contacts as well. He checked the one who messaged him last- Chris - only to see a youtube© link, and an odd note of _'Here's the reply you've been waiting for.'_

He layed down across his sofa, with Makkachin climbing up and laying over him, before clicking on to the link.

' _ **Katsuki Yuuri tries to perform Viktor Nikiforov's Stay Close to Me'**_

It was him.

The one who ended up last in the GPF.

The one who turned away from him.

The one who got drunk.

The one who challenged Yuri, Chris, and Victor himself to a dance off.

The one who asked him to go to Japan and be a coach.

.

.

.

The one who gave him a _spark._

Viktor immediately clicked on the play button as soon as it finished loading. He found the performance wonderful. Although some jumps had lower difficulties, the step sequence was, incredibly enough, improved. Definitely way better than his.

 _He watched it again._

This time, he noticed that the jumps had a shaky landing, but the speed and spins were phenomenal.

 _He watched it again._

He saw how Katsuki Yuuri looked so at home in the rink. He looked like an angel gliding through the ice with his wings unfurling. No, he looked like he was free, with his emotions flowing, giving a new meaning to the program.

He lost count of how many times he watched, yet every time he saw the man danced, he just kept on seeing more and more, yet it's still not everything.

Half-way through watching the performance again, he closed his eyes, only to realize that there was no music.

Viktor's eyes shot open, staring at the screen, and softly, the music came back to his ears.

His eyes widened for a second. Yuuri Katsuki made him hear the music through his performance. That…that was amazing.

That was surprising. Yuuri Katsuki is surprising. Viktor loves surprising.

He has made a decision.

 _AIRLOFT *_

 _1 (Adult) Ticket – Tokyo, Japan  
: PURCHASED_

* * *

 _ **Next chapter preview**_

" _If you leave now, you can never come back, Vitya!" Yakov told him desperately, not knowing how true his words are._

 _Viktor was tempted to say 'I know', but instead opted to approach his coach (or was it ex-coach now?) and hugged him for what may be the last time, and simply said "dasvidaniya"_

 _Good bye._

* * *

 **What's up fam! After years of being socially dead, here I am with a new fanfic! This story will approximately be 3-5 chapters (though based on what I'm seeing, 3 is enough for the whole thing) I'll definitely finish this one, since YoI gave me the same spark Yuuri gave to Viktor. I do have other fanfics that I am thinking on letting someone else finish, or I could just rewrite the story. They are from Kuroko no Basuke, so if you are interested in adopting them, just gimme a pm *insert inappropriate winking* Or, if you think I should rewrite them and see how my ideas have changed (Which I think it would be better to just write a new one), then please give me a smiley :)**

 **As I have done before, if someone has a similar story as mine (prior to me posting this), please notify me! I'll see what I can do, and if it is too similar in idea/plot, then I'll remove this, no problemo.**

 **Anyway, I hope you did enjoy (and by that, I meant felt someone stab your heart) this prologue/chapter 1!**

 **To avoid any confusion, I have decided to spell Yuri K.'s name as YUURI, and Yuri P.'s name as YURI to avoid confusion. I also feel much more comfortable typing VIKTOR instead of VICTOR. I respect the official spelling, but I would prefer typing the name in a way that would help me avoid typos in the near future**

 ***correct me if I'm wrong, but airloft is the airlines Viktor mentioned in episode 4 right?**

 **Have a good day! Hope you find out what I have planned on doing! (Coz it's pretty evil in my opinion, hahaha)**


End file.
